American League East
The American League East Division is one of Major League Baseball's six divisions. Current members *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Red Sox *New York Yankees *Tampa Bay Devil Rays *Toronto Blue Jays Division Lineups 1969-1971 Lineup for 1969-1971 *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Red Sox *Cleveland Indians *Detroit Tigers *New York Yankees *Washington Senators Changes from 1968 *Creation of division due to 1969 expansion 1972-1976 Lineup for 1972-1976 *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Red Sox *Cleveland Indians *Detroit Tigers *Milwaukee Brewers *New York Yankees Changes from 1971 *The Washington Senators became the Texas Rangers and moved to the AL West *The Milwaukee Brewers moved in from the AL West 1977-1993 Lineup for 1977-1993 *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Red Sox *Cleveland Indians *Detroit Tigers *Milwaukee Brewers *New York Yankees *Toronto Blue Jays Changes from 1976 *The Toronto Blue Jays were added in the 1977 expansion 1994-1997 Lineup for 1994-1997 *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Red Sox *Detroit Tigers *New York Yankees *Toronto Blue Jays Changes from 1993 *The Cleveland Indians and Milwaukee Brewers moved into the newly created AL Central division due to the 1994 MLB realignment 1998-Present Current Lineup *Baltimore Orioles *Boston Red Sox *New York Yankees *Tampa Bay Devil Rays *Toronto Blue Jays Changes from 1997 *The Tampa Bay Devil Rays were added in the 1998 expansion *The Detroit Tigers moved into the AL Central AL East champions by year *1969: Baltimore Orioles *1970: Baltimore Orioles* *1971: Baltimore Orioles *1972: Detroit Tigers *1973: Baltimore Orioles *1974: Baltimore Orioles *1975: Boston Red Sox *1976: New York Yankees *1977: New York Yankees* *1978: New York Yankees* *1979: Baltimore Orioles *1980: New York Yankees *1981: New York Yankees (first half), Milwaukee Brewers (second half) (split season) *1982: Milwaukee Brewers *1983: Baltimore Orioles* *1984: Detroit Tigers* *1985: Toronto Blue Jays *1986: Boston Red Sox *1987: Detroit Tigers *1988: Boston Red Sox *1989: Toronto Blue Jays *1990: Boston Red Sox *1991: Toronto Blue Jays *1992: Toronto Blue Jays* *1993: Toronto Blue Jays* *1994: None (Due to strike) *1995: Boston Red Sox *1996: New York Yankees* *1997: Baltimore Orioles *1998: New York Yankees* *1999: New York Yankees* *2000: New York Yankees* *2001: New York Yankees *2002: New York Yankees *2003: New York Yankees *2004: New York Yankees *2005: New York Yankees† * - Won World Series † - The New York Yankees and Boston Red Sox finished the 2005 season tied for first place with identical records. New York won the season series against Boston and was awarded the tie-breaker; Boston was awarded the wild card berth. Had a team from another division won the wild card, a one game playoff would have decided the division champion. Wildcard winners produced *1995: New York Yankees *1996: Baltimore Orioles *1997: New York Yankees *1998: Boston Red Sox *1999: Boston Red Sox *2003: Boston Red Sox *2004: Boston Red Sox* *2005: Boston Red Sox * - Won World Series See also *American League Central *American League West *National League East *National League Central *National League West Reference *MLB Final Standings By Year Category:Major League Baseball Category:Major League Baseball divisions